This invention relates to fragrance samplers which are inserted in magazines or used in direct mailings.
Traditionally fragrance samplers were dry pre-scented blotter cards that had to be individually overwrapped to contain the fragrance for use in direct mail or magazine advertising. Beginning in the late 1970's, the micro-encapsulated Scentstrip.RTM. style magazine and direct mail insert was introduced. The Scentstrip insert is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,093,182 to Ross. This product was produced on wide web offset printing equipment and therefore offered significant cost efficiencies for mass marketing. However, this was still a dry sample since the water moisture in the deposited fragrance slurry would very quickly wick into the paper substrate and leave the product sample dry. In fact, the entire technology depended on this moisture wicking since the wet microcapsules would not bond to the paper and would not break upon opening of the sampler. The microcapsules only break and release the fragrance oil when they are dry and are bonded to the paper. The draw back with this product was that it did not replicate the actual wet perfume product very well. In order to sample the fragrances in its real life wet form, the moisture wicking of the wet fragrance slurry deposited in the wide web offset printing process needed to be prevented. This was most easily accomplished by using existing narrow web flexographic label printing technology to create a pressure sensitive product that incorporated a wet fragrance or cosmetic sample material between impervious barrier materials such as plastic films and foil structures.
Currently there are three main fragrance sampler patents that guide us in wet fragrance or cosmetic sampling in magazines and direct mail. One is U.S. Pat. No. 5,391,420 to Bootman, which describes a pressure sensitive label comprising two plies of a film or plastic material: one bottom pressure sensitive ply, a deposit of fragrance material and an overlay of a second ply which traps said fragrance deposit. The sealing is by heat seal. The draw back of this product is that the fragrance material is often forced into and through the seal areas under pressure from the stacking forces of many magazines or inserts in distribution.
The other patent is U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,688 to Muchin which perfects upon the Bootman product by introducing a center ply material which has a die-cut window. This window ply is introduced onto the bottom pressure sensitive ply and thus creates a well for the fragrance material. The top, third ply is then added and the result is that stacking forces are distributed on to the widow ply and the fragrance material is exposed to less forces that may lead to seal failures and leakage: a major defect in the original product. A modification of this second patent concept is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,263 to Greenland. Greenland uses a liquid polyethylene or other hot liquid plastic material that creates the above-mentioned well and also assists in the heat sealing process. The draw back of the Muchin patent is that the additional window ply involves additional cost and manufacturing complications for die-cutting and introducing the third ply in the process. The Greenland concept also adds additional material cost and slows the process as the liquid plastic material needs to be deposited and bonded to the top and bottom ply. Further, the hot liquid plastic material introduces foreign odor and can, in some circumstances, contaminate the cosmetic or fragrance sampling material.